Tel Ah Phon
Tel Ah Phone (pronounced "telephone") is a country, its location is unknown by now. The name of the country was given by Queen PenguinHaHa. The country is often referred as "Telephone" because of a similar pronunciation. It was opened in 1800, when Queen PenguinHaHa discovered the country along with her friend Josh Longline (Later known as King Longline). In 1800 only the West side was opened. The country has 7 states in total. The main states are Scooplefarrogh (The capital and most important state), Muhnghtrahl, HoHenStean and Slitir. The amount of creatures living in the country makes it have many buildings. It has no affairs with the Governance as there are many phone-lovers in the whole of Antarctica. History All started when Queen PenguinHaHa went in search of the Club Penguin Island but found this country. It's unknown how she ended up here as she was going to find an island and not a piece of land. She discovered the country along with her friend Josh Longline. Currency The currency in Tel Ah Phon is called the EpsilonO'Mega and is represented by εΩ. Language The main languages are english and french. Natives of the country speak a language that is called "Beepbeep". The main sounds of this language are similar to telephone sounds. Places The capital of Tel Ah Phon is called Scooplefarrogh. Tel Ah Phon has 7 states: *Scooplefarrogh *Muhnghtrahl *HoHenStean *Slitir *Zabeepomptee *Wahlliahmgs *New Snoop Geography Mainly snow and ice, this country has underground freezed forests and blue shamrock trees. Scooplefarrogh had many of these forests, but now it has many buildings for the huge number of citizens. Tel Ah Phon has less natural disaster probability than on any other place in Antarctica. Flag, Motto, and Anthem The motto was made because, one day Queen PenguinHaHa was in a meeting. She was asked about an intelligent motto for the country, and because she forgot something in her castle she said "Oh Snap!". The Flag and the anthem are similar things that of telephones, because of the name. Goverment The government was first started by Queen PenguinHaHa. She said that a monarchy was "Cool". The King right now is Childpengu1, and he named Sir Snowman 1001, Lady Hat Pop, and Lady Homsolo as the country's prince and princesses. Alxeedoo1010 was named prince in the royal state of Scooplefarrogh by King Childpengu1. Inhabitants Penguins are the main inhabitants. Other ones include polar bears, puffles, and other arctic creatures. In HoHenStean there are only puffles, RocketSnails and Rocket Slugs. There are no Penguins in that state. Villains Two main villians: Zip and Zap were involved in the destruction of one ice forest. After that they were never seen again. Culture As Queen PenguinHaHa liked to sing and dance, many penguins like Meaghan "The Dance Gal" followed her path. Meaghan has written few songs like "I like to Dance" (which is an unreleased song right now) and likes to dance a lot. Tim and Tom are also Telahphonians. Buildings Some of the most important buildings in all the country are: The Telephone Arena, The Telephone Building and The Royal Telephone Palace. See Also *Club Penguin Island *The Telephone Arena External Links Category:Countries